My Romeo
by graciegreen67
Summary: When Edward is the new kid in town. And Bella 3's Mike. When jacob loves leah and Seth loves bella. The who twilight book is backwords. So read on....


Chapter 1

"Bella, get down here and clean up your mess!" Charlie yelled from downstairs

"Fine, I'll be down in a sec!" I countered back

I ran to the window and grabbed Mike from off of the tree branch.

He was hiding from my Dad. Charlie didn't like Mike Newton. He said that he was a bad influence on me. Ha! If anything I was the bad influence.

"Bella…is he gone??" Mike asked looking down at me from the window sill

"Yes, he's gone! Now you were the one who wanted to sneak over here anyway. I mean are you stupid?? My dad is the chief of police in forks, so don't be messing around with his daughter, unless you want to get hurt." I said the last part in my most Charlie voice that I could manage.

I laughed but he didn't. He just started at me with a glassy look in his eyes.

"Mikey?? What's wrong?" I asked while wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him sweetly.

That thawed him out fast, faster than I had expected.

He kissed me back, but with more passion than I had put into my kiss. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me up into his arms and kissed me again. He let out a low, but passionate moan. It really had no affect on me, was it supposed too? I didn't know.

After a few seconds of just being in his arms standing there he threw me on to the bed. Um… where is this going? I don't really want to do this, especially not now when my dad and Mom where down stairs in the kitchen lovingly making dinner together.

He moaned again, but this time it did have an effect on me, it scared me. It sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want to do this. Not at all, and I was sure.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! If you don't get down here in one minute I am coming up there!" I was actually thankful that Charlie did that. It saved me from doing something that I really didn't want to do.

"Um…Mike can you sort of get off of me? I don't want Charlie to have to come up and find you here fucking his daughter, do you?" I smiled inside at how devious I am. It made me happy that I could practically outsmart everyone I knew.

He froze on top off me and then slowly got off of me.

"Yeah, I don't want that."

"Yeah." I said nodding at him

"I am going to go Bella. Bye Sweet Thang!" He said smiling; then he grabbed me again and kissed me slow and building, like the next time we were alone that I would be his forever, Yeah right! I am so not that easy.

"Bye." I said coldly with no emotion in my voice to be found.

He smiled at me and then jumped down to the tree branch by my window.

I went to the bathroom and then tried to clean myself up a little bit. It sort of worked.

"Oh well." I mumbled to myself

I turned around and walked out of the bathroom. I ran down the stairs and was engrossed in the smell of Stir Fry. You could smell the water chestnuts, Pea Pods, Tiny Corn, and most of all the soy sauce. It smelt so good.

"Yum that smells **really** good." I stated

My dad turned around and smiled at me, his only daughter.

"You know that flattery won't get you anywhere?" He chuckled.

These were the moments that I was glad that I had a family, a family that loves and cares for me.

"Yes, and I was just saying that it really smells wonderful." I said with a huge smile blossoming inside of me.

"Good. Now can you pick up your clothes and then put them in the washer?" He said; glaring at me, but when my Mom lovingly grabbed my Dad's Chin and kissed him sweetly he just melted under her touch. I wanted to find love like that.

I think that if Mike doesn't clean up his act soon, I am going to end it.

"Ok, Dad. Love you. You too Mom." I walked away smiling for once.

YUMMY!

Chapter 2

My truck, my truck…old, rusted, and loud! How am I supposed to feel cool driving around in that old piece of junk?? Oh well, I'm 17—almost 18—and I can move out soon and get my own job or just marry some rich dude and buy a new Volvo, Shiny, and **BLACK.**

Driving down this long dark road to a place that I don't want to go, its torture. Being bossed around like you are a robot! I am not going to take it!! I am going to ditch!!

Charlie will never know because I will go for one period and then pretend to be sick and then say that I am going to drive myself home, but I can just go somewhere, somewhere alone, with me, myself, and I. I need time to think.

When I was finished planning my escape I was already in the school parking lot. I found a place in the back, away from everyone else. I pulled the key out of the ignition and the locked my orange truck and walked away from it.

I walked fast, with purpose. I didn't want to get caught up in all of these people talking to each other. I wanted to unseen, but of course Mike just had to see me sneaking through the crowd.

He ran over to me; grabbing me up into a bear hug.

"Bells!! I see you survived last night without me?" he smiled, set me down and the without even letting me talk he kissed me hard with the same feeling that was there last night, building pressure, I didn't like it.

Maybe ditching isn't the best idea right now because he would follow me and then do what he was wanting to do last night.

I didn't bother to kiss him back because I really didn't care about him that much, he was just, well just nothing to me.

"So, what did you do last night? I thought about you the whole night." He smiled tauntingly. Eww!! GROSS!

I think that I just made a baby-barf.

"Um…nothing much." I said with nothing that was not supposed to be seen, seen.

"Did you think about me?? Preferably in bed last night, Naked maybe, wishing I was there?"

EWWWW!!!! I think that I am going to be sick!

Thank God that Eric started to walk over with Angela.

"Hey Bella!" Angela called to me from across the parking lot. They were walking towards us

"Hey Angela." I said back

"Can I talk to you alone, Ang?" She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah." "Ok, follow me."

We walked into the school and over to my locker.

"What is it Bella?"

I took a deep breath and then spoke, " Ang, Mike….well…he is scaring me." I said coming out and finally saying it.

She reached over and hugged me.

"Why is he scaring you, Bella?" She pulled back to look at me.

"He…he…well he…I think that he wants…to…have…s-e-x. And I don't…well I really don't want him anymore, but what am I supposed to say?" I was scared, I really was.

"Bella, if you don't want what to be with him anymore then why don't you break up with him?"

Why don't I break up with him?

"Um…. I think that I am, maybe. Thanks Ang" I smiled and then collected my stuff for my first period class, Biology.

"No Prob. Bye Bella, talk to you later." She turned; then walked away

"Bye" I waved bye and then shut my locker.

I walked down the hall to biology. It was actually my least favorite class, I really didn't know why but I think that it had to do with the fact that I sat next to no one, no one at all.

When I walked in there was Mike, talking to Mr. Bastian. Mr. Bastian waved to me, smiled and then walked over to me.

"Hello Bella, there is going to be a few new students in this class and one named Edward Cullen will be sitting next to you. Bella, I want you to show both of them around, and sort of be their friends, please. I want them to feel ok here."

Wow, I get stuck with the new kids. Like always, whatever, I really only have to be nice to them when Mr. Bastian is around.

Wait, he only told me one of the kids' names. Edward Cullen, what a beautiful name. I hope that he's hot.

"Um…Mr. Bastian, what was the other kids' name? You only told me _Edward Cullen's_ name." I sort of emphasized on Edward Cullen, just to make Mike notice.

Just as I intended, Mike looked at me and then I could see his ears flapping about what was to be said.

Mr. Bastian turned around and then smiled again.

"Oh, that's right! Her—

"Her?"

"Yes, her, as I was saying, her name is Alice Cullen. I would love it if you were very nice to both of them."

"Ok I will. You don't have to worry at all." I smiled and then walked to my seat.

Chapter 3

Biology started like any other day, Mr. Bastian told us what we were going to do and then he let us talk. The only problem is that I have no one to talk to!

I heard Mike get up out of his chair and stumble over to me.

"Ah, Bella, Eric told me that you might break up with me, is he right?" He said with sadness in his voice and I could see it in his eyes, too.

Guilt washed over me. What am I supposed to say? 'Yes, Mike and every touch and laugh and memory where all fake' I just am not that _mean. _

I mean I love him but I'm not in love with him. I know—I can feel—that I am meant to be in someone else's arms, to feel _their_ skin against mine, to hear _their _moans while I was kissing them passionately.

I couldn't say anything, maybe; just maybe, we could make this work….maybe…ha! Probably not, he is too full of himself to even begin to love me fully.

"Um….yes Mike I did say that." I took another breath; then continued, "Mike, the love that I felt when I was younger, well it has started to fade, I loved you with the fire red now it's turning blue. I'm sorry, but its o-v-e-r. Sorry." I said the last words looking down at my hands.

I felt so bad; we had known each other for as long as I could remember.

He just looked at me. Then all of a sudden he looked like he was crying.

"Mike? Are you okay?" I was a little worried about him

This time he grabbed a hold of me, and kissed me hard, like he was trying to prove something to me and the rest of the world.

"Bella we can make this work! I promise that whatever made you stop liking me…I will not do it anymore! I swear! Bella I want nothing more than to speed my whole life with you! Plz?" He looked so desperate

Wait, did he just say that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me? OH MY GOD! I mean OH MY GOD, not in a good way, as in shock kinda way!

I just started at him, I didn't know what to say…there was nothing to say, that was it, and there was nothing to say because in real life I really have no feeling for him at all.

"Bella? Please, I am really sorry." This time he reached up and cradled my face lovingly, this was the kind of love that I wanted, but not with him.

"Bella…." He said again

"What Mike? What do you want me to say? 'Yeah Mike, I just broke up with you because I don't like you anymore and was unhappy, but sure I'll go out with you again and be miserable, just for you.' I really doubt that I will be saying that any time soon. I'm sorry Mike but it is over." This was the time when I didn't look down in shame; I looked him right in the eyes and told it like it is.

He shook his head at me and then ran back to his seat, crying.

After a while of just sitting there thinking about what I had just done, a god walked through the door.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

He looked lost, like he was new—I hope that he is Edward Cullen—his cheek bones were so perfectly carved you would think him to be a god. His eyes…well there are no words to describe what his eyes looked like, But I'll try anyway. They were gold, a beautiful brownish, yellowish color. And when the sun hit them they shown like light was coming out of his eyes.

His skin….well his skin…it was white, snow white, he looked so perfect…it was unbearable. All I could think was My Romeo, My Romeo; he has come to save me.

He moved away from me…why? I didn't know but he did. When he looked at me he looked in pain. I wanted to hear his voice, I mean if he in person is that beautiful and breathe taking think about his voice.

Too soon Mr. Bastian starting talking, something about ancient Rome. I didn't want to pay attention to him; I wanted to find more about this character in beside me.

"Hi." He said his words rehearsed like just sitting by me was a job.

He smiled a fake smile at me then looked into my eyes.

I was lost, I couldn't even remember my name….I was amazed. A guy had never made me feel like this in my life.

When I looked into his eyes I felt like I could see his soul, and I liked what I saw.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked

He looked at me, his eyes filled with fear and anger.


End file.
